The Falling
by Nagem114
Summary: Geek Santana Lopez always had a thing for popular cheerleader, Quinn Fabray.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was love at first sight.

Well, kinda.

On Santana's part anyway, she sighed and continued to watch Puck flirting with Quinn against her locker. She was meant to be meeting Sam for lunch who still wasn't here (he is always late) when she spotted the two at the opposite end of the corridor.

Urgh, Quinn could do so much better than Noah Puckerman... and since Sam still wasn't here, Santana had started to think back to the first time she saw Quinn.

***Flashback***

_The first time Santana had saw Quinn was Junior year, Quinn was a new student and - from what she had heard - had just moved to Lima and was starting her first day of McKinley, and even though she was a new she became popular straight away, just by joining the Cheerio's._

_However, it wasn't until the next day that Santana had actually saw her, "Which is why I think we should-" Santana stopped focusing on opening her locker to look at Sam who had just stopped talking mid-sentence, "Sam, what.." Santana followed his line of sight which led her eyes to land on.. Quinn, who was walking down the halls in her uniform and with two other cheerleaders flanking her side._

_As Quinn passed them, their eyes met which caused Santana to squeak and quickly pull her focus back onto her locker for a split second before turning them back to Quinn who had walked pass by now._

_"Uhm, who is that?" Sam asked with wide eye's, not noticing the what his friend had just done, "Her name's Quinn, she started yesterday," Santana replied softly while smiling faintly, whose eyes were also following the cheerleaders down the hall until she disappeared around the corner._

_"Hot." is all Sam said when he turned his attention back to Santana while wearing a wide grin. Santana rolled her eyes playfully at him and went back to her locker, "Anyway, we still on for later?" Santana asked once she got all her books sorted, "Yeah" Sam nodded, "It's cool if Rachel comes as well, right?"_

_Santana rolled her eyes again because, "Duh, she's like our only other friend." (Also, Sam has this 'not so obvious' crush on Rachel and is still trying to find the courage to ask her out). This time Sam rolled his eyes with a smile, "Not true, but whatever, see you after school." He saluted her before walking off to his class which made her laugh and nod back at him._

_Santana sighs, adjusts her glasses and takes one last look down the hall to see if she could catch another glimpse on the new girl, before heading off to her own class._

***end flashback***

Ever since Santana's mocha eyes met Quinn's hazel-green ones she couldn't get the blonde out of her mind, the sad thing is that its senior year now and they haven't spoken more than two words to each other. Although, it was probably because Quinn preferred; cheerleading, parties, and boys. While Santana would rather read comics, play computer games, and was way more interested in girls... Defiantly girls.

Now here she was.. watching Puck, who had one arm propped up next to Quinn's head and was leaning in to whisper something into her ear while the other hand played with the hem of her Cheerio's uniform. Quinn nodded at whatever he had said, causing him to kiss her on the lips and walk off with a smirk.

Santana's face screwed up in disgust as she watched him kiss the blonde and when Puck was walking past - smirk still on his face - she couldn't help the "Douche." that passed her lips which had also caused him to stop.

"Say something, Dopez?" his tone challenging her to repeat what she had said, even though he had heard it perfectly - she would defiantly get her ass kicked (slushied) if she said it again to his face.

"No," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. Puck smirked again, "Didn't think so" he then flicked her Batman cap before walking off again.

Santana grunted and fixed her cap, even though it nearly fell off again when Sam slung an arm around her shoulder, "Thanks for waiting, San." he grinned. Santana looked up at him with wide eyes before hitting him in the chest, "Don't do that, you scared the crap outta me."

He laughed before dragging her towards the cafeteria "Didn't mean it, now c'mon, Rachel is saving us a seat." (It had taken nearly three more months for Sam to finally ask Rachel out and when he did, Rachel just rolled her eyes before saying "Finally," with a smile of her face and then kissed him).

...

Once they grabbed their food they found Rachel sitting at one of the tables in the far corner. "Hey guys," she greeted them (Sam got a kiss) "Santana, you look particularly nice today." causing the slightly taller girl to look down at what she was wearing (a plain top, jeans and her Joker converse).

She was about to ask the other girl what she meant when she felt someone wiggle her cap, she looked up to see Rachel leaning over Sam, "Oh! My cap? S'cool, right?" Santana asked the other two with a grin.

Rachel raised her eyebrow and had a teasing look in her eye, the brunette laughed softly and was about to say something before Sam cut her off, "Uh, yes.." he replied seriously, while his girlfriend sat back down in her seat, "Totally in theme for tonight." He said, before diving right back into his fries.

Santana sat confused for a second, eyebrows scrunched up, before she remembered "Ohh, shit." Both her friends looked at her, "Sorry guys, I have to work tonight" she meekly offered, causing Sam to groan, "Totally lame" he stated.

Rachel hit his arm lightly for talking with his mouth full before addressing Santana "It's okay, we can have movie night some other time." (Ever since sophomore year the three of them would have movie night at least once a week, tonight's movie was supposed to be 'Batman Begins'.)

"Thanks guys," Santana mumbled gratefully before changing the topic to the latest Xbox games her and Sam need to still try out.

...

She had just left the cafeteria and was on her way to class; Sam and Rachel had already parted and went in the other direction, when she felt an ice cold slushie hit her in the face. "Oops, sorry Dopez" Puck mocked, basically laughing at her with his friends.

She was lucky to wear her glasses as it protected them from the getting any of the crap into her eyes, she sighed and made her way to her locker to get a fresh shirt before heading to the bathroom. Trying to avoid everyone's stares that seemed to be on her, although she didn't notice a certain pair of eyes following her.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed, etc. Means a lot! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Work was pretty dead.

Well, it's never really that busy during weekdays anyway.

Plus, all she does is serve people popcorn and whatever else they want, anyway, so it's not the most demanding job in the world.

(Oh, yeah.. She works at the movie theater, it's not the best but it still gets her money plus free movies, duh.)

Santana sat on the concession stand where all the snacks were kept, she was so bored of doing nothing, most of the people had already left the theater which meant she had cleaned the counters and swept the floors and now she had nothing to do in the last hour of work.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and decided to send a text to Rachel.

_This place is empty. Hoping I can leave early._

Kicking her heels against the counter, she grinned when she read the reply.

_If you do then you better come over! Sam and Mike won't let me play Halo!_

Before Junior year none of them had anything to do with Mike since he was a football player, but then he started dating Tina, quit football joined glee and that's how everyone got to know him. – Turns out he's an awesome dancer.

He got a lot of stick for it at the start and got slushied all the time by Azimio and Karofsky who felt betrayed when he quit, but a few months later mostly everyone had accepted it and the slushies weren't daily anymore.

Plus it turned out that Mike is actually a really nice guy, _(unlike some of the other football players.)_

Lately it was getting harder for Santana to see her friends outside of school because if she didn't have work then she'd have homework to do and all of them seemed to clash at the same time that her friends were hanging out.

Santana pushes her glasses up her nose and was about to reply to Rachel when she sees her manager walking towards her.

She quickly stuffs her phone in her pocket, slides off the counter and pretends to look busy.

"Might as well head home, Santana." Mr. Reed shook his head while looking around the theater.

"Yes!" Santana fist pumps and hops over the counter.

"Thanks Karl," she shouts as she runs to the staff room to grab her bag.

"That's Mr. Reed to you, kid," he joked.

Although Santana didn't hear him as she was already out of the door and heading towards her car.

Getting her phone out of her pocket again, she typed out _on my way_ to Rachel, she was about to press send when something caught her eye.

There, sitting on the sidewalk just outside the movies was Quinn Fabray. She was wearing a navy blue sun dress, with a pair of flats, her hair was down with curls and she was fiddling angrily with her phone.

Santana froze and stared at the blonde, not quite sure she believed what she seeing, after a moment she took a deep breath and walked up to other girl.

Determined to have an actual conversation with Quinn, the brunette straightens her shoulders, and opens her mouth.

"Uh, hey," she stutters. _Smooth, Santana._

Quinn's gaze snapped towards her, eyes slightly wide.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde snaps.

"I- I didn't mean to scare you, I saw you sitting here and – oh, I actually work here," the brunette pointed to the theater.

"Oh, well you didn't scare me." Quinn admitted, looking down at her hands briefly.

Starting to feel a bit nervous, she looked around the car park and only saw her car and a few others that belonged to her co-workers, so she turned back to the other girl.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked.

Quinn huffs, "Puck was supposed to be meeting me," she looks out towards the car park before continuing, "He asked me out on a date and then stood me up."

Santana frowned, "Why didn't he pick you up?"

"I didn't want my dad to know I was going out with some guy, so I told my parents I was going to Brittany's and walked here," she explained.

Santana nodded in understanding and since Quinn still hadn't made any move to get up or to call anyone, she decided to just go for it.

"Do you want a ride home?" Santana offered, and shuffled her feet when Quinn turned to look at her again.

"No, it's fine, it's not that far so I can walk," the blonde replied.

"Aw, c'mon.. If it's not that far then it's no trouble, and you should definitely not be walking home on your own" she grinned, while adding a soft "Please..."

A smile came to Quinn's face and she bit her lip as she put her phone into her purse and stood up.

"Fine, let's go," she took a step closer to Santana waiting for her to lead the way, but the brunette didn't move.

They were just staring at each other and now that Santana could really look at Quinn's eyes, she could see the hazel mixed with a hint of green and just how really pretty they are.

"Um," Quinn clears her throat and raises an eyebrow, which made Santana snap out of it.

"Oh! Right, my car's just over there," she points over to her car and quickly stuffs her own phone into her bag (– completely forgetting about texting Rachel.)

They make their way over in silence, Santana slightly ahead as she unlocks her car and walks around to the passenger side to open the door for Quinn.

"Oh, my god, I'm pretty sure this makes you a dork," the blonde teases while chuckling.

Santana shrugs and can feel a blush rising to her cheeks, she closes the door once Quinn is in the car and runs around to other side, she hops in and searches for her keys inside her bag – aware that the other girl is watching her.

Once she finds them, she flings her bag into the backseat and starts the car.

They don't speak and the only noise is from radio and from Quinn giving directions, although Santana can tell the other girl has something to say because she keeps taking deep breathes but then lets her shoulders drop and exhales quietly, so the brunette decides to break the silence for her.

"You know.. Puck's an idiot for standing you up," her fists clench around the steering wheel as she speaks.

Quinn hums and looks out the window. "The only reason I agreed was because he wouldn't stop asking me."

"Yeah well, you can do a lot better than _him,_"

The blonde lets out a small laugh and turns to look at Santana, "You're very sweet."

She can feel her cheeks getting hot again, "Um, you know who I am, right?"

Quinn frowns at her, "Of course I do, _Santana_, we go to the same school," she deadpanned.

Oh, _duh_.

"Well.. Yeah, I know, but.. We've never actually spoke." They're getting closer to Quinn's road, but the brunette doesn't want this talk she's _actually_ having with the other girl to stop since she's finding it a lot easier to speak to her.

"Yeah," the blonde sighs, "Listen, I'm sorry about what Puck did to you today.." she went on at Santana's look of confusion. "you know, with the whole slushie thing."

_(Oh, shit, - _she really wished that Quinn hadn't seen that.)

"Um, it's okay," slightly surprised at the blondes apology. "You shouldn't be the one to apologize, plus he's not the only one that does it."

"I know," the blonde sighs again as she looks back out of the window, "Turn down here, my house is on the left."

As they get closer Santana realises that they actually live not that far apart from each other and can see just how big the girls house is, (it looks about twice as big as the one that just her and her mom live in.)

She stops outside of Quinn's and taps her fingers against the steering wheel as the blonde fiddles with her purse, they sit in an awkward silence for a moment and this time it _is_ Quinn who breaks it.

"So, thanks for the ride," she smiles.

"No problem, I- uh, liked talking to you and stuff.." she trailed off and pushes up her glasses.

"_Dork_," Quinn chuckled again and was about to get out the car, when she spoke again, "Could you not tell anyone about this.. I just don't want anyone to find out about the whole Puck thing," she admitted.

"Sure," Santana smiled.

Before she knew what was happening, the blonde had leaned over the center console and placed a kiss on Santana's cheek, whispered another quick thanks and hopped out of the car.

Santana sat there dumbfounded, not quite believing what had just happened. She brought a hand up to her cheek which was still tingling and looked over to the house where Quinn had just disappeared into.

"Wow," she whispers, before starting the drive back to hers.

…

She pulls into the driveway and grabs her bag from the backseat, it's getting pretty late now and she hopes her mom has some food waiting for her 'cuz she is _starving._

"Mamá, I'm home," she shouts once she's closed the front door behind her.

Her mom part owns a popular bakery where she bake's bread, muffins and other desserts, which means she is always trying new recipes and just generally loves cooking anything.

"_I'm in the kitchen, mija_," her mother shouts back.

Santana kicks off her shoes and then makes her way to the kitchen.

When she enters her mom looks up from the recipes she's reading, "How was work?"

"Good, although it wasn't exactly busy, plus I'm _hungry_," she said, while looking around for her dinner.

"Well, I thought you was going over to your friends tonight so I didn't make anything, _but_ don't worry," Maribel stands up and puts her hands on Santana's shoulders guiding her to sit down at the table.

"I can make my little sweet pea something in no time," her mom walks over to the fridge to look for various foods that that she puts on the counter to start preparing.

Santana makes herself comfortable when she suddenly remembers she was supposed to text Rachel back earlier.

A_h well, I'll explain tomorrow_, she thinks, as her mom moves around the kitchen.

"So, why _aren't_ you with your friends?" Maribel asks.

"Um, I- uh, I got caught up at work," she replies, but grins down at her hands when she thinks of the _real_ reason.

Maribel turns around from the counter and squints at her daughter, "You just said work wasn't busy, and what's with that smile?"

She looks up and the grin falls off her face as she tries to think of a reason, "Uh, I- I meant –"

"Don't lie to me, mija," Maribel warns, putting her hands on her hips.

Santana gulps, "Okay, but promise not to overreact –"

"_Santana,"_

"Okay, okay, there was this girl from school and –" she gets cut off as her mom squeals, runs over to her and pulls her in for a hug.

"My little sweet pea's all grown up," she pulls Santana closer to her.

"_Mom, _what did I _just_ say?"

Maribel finally let's her daughter go and waves her hand dismissively "Oh, hush, now tell me everything.."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Can you at least carry on making me my food.."

Her mom walks back over to the counter as she starts telling her what happened earlier, _(- telling her own mother can't hurt, right?-) _she explains how she offered Quinn a ride home, and how the blonde called her _sweet _and apologized for the slushies even though it wasn't her fault that all the guys of the football team are jerks.

(She doesn't mention anything about the kiss on the cheek at the end.)

"She sounds like a very nice girl, mija," Maribel says, as she places a chicken salad sandwich that's filled with lettuce, tomatoes, red onion, cucumber and mayonnaise in front of Santana.

"Yeah, she is," she agrees, before diving into her sandwich.

…

When Santana wakes up the next morning she's tired as fuck, she barely got any sleep since she couldn't stop thinking about the earlier events, wondering if it would change anything and how maybe her and the blonde could be friends somehow.. But, why would Quinn – a popular cheerleader – want anything to do with her, the schools geek.

_Ugh, _she's only just woke up and she's thinking about it, _again._

Santana opens one eye to look at the alarm clock but then shuts it again and rolls onto her back with a groan when she sees that there is only ten minutes until she has to get ready for school.

She goes to reach for her phone to check if she got any messages from last night but then remembers she left it in her bag, which is downstairs.

"_God dammit."_

…

It ends up being _twenty _minutes later when Santana finally drags herself out of bed and into the shower. Once she's finished she brushes her teeth, pulls her hair up and then makes her way over to her closet where pulls on a pair of jeans, a _Captain America_ t-shirt and slips on her glasses before making her way downstairs.

The first thing she does is find her phone which is by the front door in her bag, she presses the lock button to make it light up.

**_4 new messages._**

_(Well it could have been worse,) _she swipes her finger to unlock it and goes to make herself some toast while reading the messages, the first two were from Rachel.

Rachel – _Are you coming over?_

Rachel – _Santana?_

Sam – _hey, have u finished work?_

Tina –_Rachel's annoyed at you, txt her back!_

She wasn't expecting a text from Tina but that's probably because she had no idea that the girl was with them last night.

Santana sighs and locks her phone again, frowning when she gets to the kitchen and sees her mom rushing around frantically, which is weird since she should have already left for the bakery by now.

Before Santana can say anything though, her mom beats her to it, "I know_, I know_, I'm running late but I'm leaving now, your breakfast is on the table and I'll see you later."

Maribel squeezes past and is out of the door in no time leaving Santana on her own, she sits down and starts to quickly eat her toast while thinking of what she's going to tell her friends about last night, _(- fuck, she's so glad it's Friday.)_

…

When she arrives at school she heads straight towards her first period which is history, gives a quick apology to Mr. Gordon for being late and takes her seat next to Sam.

The class is silent as they listen to their teacher talk up front, Santana has her head resting in one of hands and can feel her eyes getting heavier when someone nudges her arm.

She looks to her left to see that Sam is still looking at the front but pushes a note in front her, she checks to make sure Mr. Gordon isn't looking before reading it.

_Where was u last nite?_

She writes down 'w_ork' _and pushes the note back to him.

He rolls his eyes when he reads it but picks his pen to write something back anyway.

_Thought u finished early?_

She looks to the front of the class again before writing, '_I did but I didn't feel good, so I went home.'_

He nods and scribbles '_Got something to tell you later,' _back to her.

When she reads it she looks at him confused but he just grins back at her, so she decides that it can't be anything that bad.

…

When Santana asked him after class he told her that she has to wait 'til glee to find out, she rolled her eyes but agreed anyway.

Its lunchtime now and she's making her way to the choir room, she hasn't seen Rachel yet so she'll probably get confronted by her as soon as she steps in.

But when she gets there she see's that the brunette and Sam are talking near the piano so she quickly sits down.

Minutes later Rachel is making her way over to the chairs with crossed arms, "Where were you last night? I had the impression you finished work early and was going to come over."

"Um, yeah I did, but I felt ill so I went home instead," she clears her throat and looks around the choir room because it's a lot harder lying to Rachel since the girl can read her a lot better than Sam can.

Rachel squints at her but seems to accept it as she takes a seat to Santana's right, she lets out a breathe that she didn't realise she was holding when she realises that she's got away with keeping the whole Quinn thing a secret.

"Fine, but could you at least tell Sam that we are _not_ going," the small brunette huffed in irritation.

At the mention of his name Sam sat on the other side of Santana.

"I haven't told her yet but I know she'll love it," he grinned.

"Love _what?"_

"Mike is having a _superhero_ _theme_ house party this weekend and the whole of senior year is invited," he said, voice filled with excitement.

"That does sound pretty awesome," Santana agreed, "Why don't you wanna go?" she directs the question at Rachel but Sam cuts her off.

"She thinks it's a 'bad idea' since we never to go any of his other parties," he mocks.

_That's true,_ they never really fit in with the rest of the seniors so they always opt out of any parties that Mike has _(- those are the only ones they actually get invited too,) _but a themed party could be kinda fun.

Rachel glares at her boyfriend, "It's not _exactly_ our thing."

Santana can see that he's about to say something back so she interjects before the two can start arguing, "Yeah, but it's superhero themed so it's definitely _our thing _and don't worry, me and Sam will look after you," she teases and slings her arm around the girl in reassurance before high fiving an ecstatic Sam as they wait for Mr. Schue to start glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's early.

Way too early to be up on a Saturday.

The only reason she's awake before noon is because the only way Rachel would agree to go this party is if, the three of them went costume shopping together, and Santana _knows_ that Rachel is going to have at least _some_input in whatever they choose.

So, they agreed and now she's sitting in the lounge waiting to get picked up, but when she thinks about it, she's kinda glad that her friends are gonna be helping her since she hasn't really had much time to put any thought into it her outfit yet, and she really doesn't want to mess this up, especially since most of the seniors are going to be there, _(- which probably means she's going to see Quinn at some point.)_

_Urgh, _she's also really glad that she actually got some sleep the night before, 'cuz she has a feeling that this is going to be a _long_day.

Santana snaps out of her thoughts when she hears a car horn from outside, she runs to the window to make sure it's them, before grabbing her bag and making her way to the car.

She's walking down the driveway and can already see Rachel's mouth moving a mile a minute, she prepares herself by taking a deep breath before opening the door and climbing into the back seat, where she's greeted with incoherent rambling straight away.

"Santana, I've done a lot of research the night before and I've made list of ideas for our costumes, I think we should go as something iconic, although maybe we could do something as a _group._." she stares at her list intently while Santana meets Sam's eyes in the rear view mirror and see's the same flick of dread that she knows is in her eyes.

"Um, hey Rach.. Why don't we just decide when we get there? It's just.. It might be a lot easier when we actually see something.." she shifts to avoid the glare Rachel is giving her.

"I've worked on this all night, it's good to have at least some idea,"

"Yeah, we know that, but it's just costumes."

"Okay, sorry, I just like being prepared.."

"S'okay, we'll just see what's there and try stuff on, it'll be fun," Sam grins.

"_Fine,_" Rachel huffs and sinks back into her seat, folding up her list before stuffing it in her pocket, and as they chat aimlessly for the rest of the ride, Santana thinks that maybe, this won't be so bad after all.

…

Although, she could be wrong because the subject somehow changes to be about _her_, and her chances of 'getting laid' at this party.

Her friends are currently checking of potential girls that she could hook up with while walking to the entrance of the mall, so far they've mentioned everyone from glee, which no because, Tina is dating Mike, she's pretty sure Mercedes is straight and when Rachel added her own name she followed it up with "But I'm taken," while grinning at Sam.

They then move on to girls in their classes, and she hears names like; Stacey, who's a cheerio so no, Abigail who is also a cheerio and Finn Hudson's girlfriend, and Holly who..

They seem to be listing all of the cheerleaders and she can see where this is going to end up going, so she interrupts them.

"Maybe I don't want to get laid," Santana shrugs.

"Aw, come on San, your last time was like, months ago."

_That's true_.. she and her mom went to visit some family in Puerto Rico just before senior year started which was where she met Natalia, a girl from Colorado who was on vacation, they met one day at a music bar and ended up hanging out a lot during the three weeks she was there, which meant she learned a lot about her, including the fact that she likes girls, leading them to sleep together a couple of times without things getting complicated and left on good terms, agreeing that they should stay friends.

The fact that Sam knows the last time she had sex is slightly creepy and she tells herself that she definitely needs to keep more private stuff to herself.

"Okay, you both need to shut up now," Santana mumbles while fiddling with her glasses.

They laugh at her but change the subject anyway just as they arrive to the store.

…

Turns out Rachel didn't forget about her list 'cuz suddenly she's being handed a load of different costumes and then shoved into a changing room.

She sorts through them and she's actually been given three (completely random) outfits, she eye's them up before deciding to try on the black catsuit first, (- _she seriously has no idea what Rachel is planning.)_It's a bit of a struggle but she finally manages to get it on and looks at herself in the mirror, it's not the most comfortable thing but decides to go show the others anyway.

She starts to open the door but then hears Rachel talking about matching outfits and she really doesn't want to be involved in any part of that, so she sits down on the chair in the corner with a sigh and looks back down at what she's wearing, and then grins when an idea hits her.

Once Santana's back in her normal clothes she pokes her head out the door and steps out when she sees Sam in his costume, which..

"Oh, my God," she can't help the laugh that escapes when he turns around from the mirror to stare at her in surprise, "What did she do to you?" she continues, walking over to him.

"She wants us to match.." he starts to turn bright red and she can't help but laugh a little bit more.

Sam's wearing a 'He-Man' orange and red muscle jumpsuit, complete with a belt, cuffs, boot covers and an inflatable sword, _(he's hiding a blonde wig behind his back too.)_

She composes herself enough to get her phone out and take a picture because she never wants to forget what this looks like, and by the face he's pulling he is never going to wear this again.

Just then, Rachel comes out of her dressing room in a 'She-Ra' white, gold and red top, with matching skirt and a gold headpiece also complete with boot covers, arm cuffs and a blonde wig to match.

Santana loses it all over again, much to Sam's chagrin.

"You two look _ridiculous_.. also, you do know that He-Man and She-Ra are twins, right?"

"Yes, but it's a _couples_costume," Rachel huffs, and then looks over at Sam to inspect his costume before turning back to Santana, "Why aren't you in your costume?"

"Well, I've got a better idea than these," she pulls at Sam's jumpsuit and he slaps her hand away.

Rachel puts both hands on her hips, "What is it?"

"Why don't we make our own costumes? I know we can come up with something better than this," she points to Rachel's outfit, "and it'll be more fun," she grins.  
Sam starts nodding his head eagerly already agreeing, while Rachel looks like she's considering it and Santana knows she has millions of ideas running through her head, "Yes, I think it's a brilliant idea, it's a lot more original and we will look ten times better," she claps her hands and then walks back to the changing rooms.

Santana watches her go before turning back to Sam and high fiving him with a grin.

…

So, Sam somehow manages to talk Rachel into letting him go as Batman and buys a t-shirt that has Batman's logo, printed muscles and utility belt on it, _(-she has to admit, it looks pretty cool)_, it also comes with a mask and cape and he says that he can put the rest of it together at home.

Rachel is _determined _to go as Robin and rambles on about the '_Dynamic Duo' _and they really don't have the energy to suggest anything else, so she buys some green shorts and a red t-shirt.

They try to convince Santana to go as _Batgirl_, which - no, there is no way that's gonna happen, but they do talk her into Catwoman _(even when she says that Catwoman was one of Batman's love interest.)_So, she ends up buying shiny black leggings, black velveteen pumps and a mask, she can finish it off with the clothes she has at home.

By the time they're done she's exhausted, so they head back to the car and Sam drops her off back at her house after they agree to meet at Rachel's at 8pm to get ready together.

When she gets in, she trudges up to her room, drops her bag on the floor, takes her glasses off and then falls face first onto her bed.

Surprisingly, it doesn't take her long to fall asleep.

…

The next thing she knows her mom shouting her name from downstairs, she groans and rolls off the bed to open her bedroom door so she can actually figure out what she's being shouted at for.

Maribel is standing at the bottom of the stairs "You need to eat before you go, mija,"

Santana grumbles but grabs her glasses and makes her way downstairs anyway, when she gets to the kitchen her mom starts questioning her about this party and warns her to be careful when drinking, especially if she's going to be around drunk boys, which..

"I'm pretty sure they know I'm gay, mom," she groans.

"Sí, but.." Maribel stops talking to turn around and look at her daughter.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her mother's look, before prompting her to finish what she was saying.

"Maybe Quinn will be there," she teases.

Santana smacks her forehead with the heel of her hand, "_Mom_, can you please _not_."

All she gets is a laugh and her hair ruffled in return.

…

She leaves at 7.30pm with her outfit stuffed into a duffel bag, to start walking to Rachel's since she doesn't want to drive when it's not really that far away anyway.

When she knocks on the door she greeted by Hiram, who ushers her inside straight away.

"Santana, how are you? It's been awhile" he places his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine thanks, I've been working a lot lately and with school work it's hard to find free time.

He tuts and gives her a look "Don't work _too_hard Santana, how is your mother?"

"She's good, you should come over again, she misses you guys."

"Of course we will," he smiles back and squeezes her shoulder.

Just then Rachel comes bounding down the stairs, "_Santana, _what are you doing? You need to get ready.." she exclaims and then starts pushing her up the stairs before LeRoy can start talking, Santana rolls her eyes which makes Hiram chuckle as he watches them go.

When they reach Rachel's room, Sam is in front of the mirror wearing his Batman t-shirt with the cape and gray jeans, he turns around when he sees them.

"'Bout time," he goes over to his backpack to search through it before throwing a wine cooler to her, which she just manages to catch.

Rachel gives him a disapproving look, but he just shrugs, "Need to catch up."

The brunette rolls her eyes at him before going back to her costume, while Santana laughs at them and continues to open her drink.

…

It doesn't take them long to get ready, Sam (_Rachel)_had to sew the cape onto his t-shirt since it kept falling off and wore black boots to finish it. Rachel completed her costume by sewing an 'R' onto her red t-shirt, a black bandit eye mask, a yellow belt, a yellow scarf (instead of a cape) and green high heel shoes.

When Santana steps out of the bathroom in her black corset top, shiny leggings, and heels, she gets a gasp from Rachel and wide eyes from Sam, which she takes as a good thing, especially when Rachel tells her how good she looks and Sam agrees by nodding his head with still wide eyes. She finishes it off by wearing her leather jacket and mask _(she had to put her contacts in since her glasses were in the way_).

They leave soon after shouting a 'bye' to Rachel's dad and start the walk to Mike's, she's glad it's not cold 'cuz it makes walking in the dark and in heels slightly easier.

…

They arrive a little bit later and can hear the music from outside, they do knock but no one answers it and probably can't be heard anyway, so they let themselves in.

The first thing she notices is how many people are actually here, she didn't think everyone would _actually _show up, and in costume too. She then see's Mike and nudges Rachel (who's looking a bit disgruntled,) to point in his direction and starts leading them through the house.

Mike spots them and makes his way over, "You came!" he shouts over the music, "Your costumes look awesome!" he's dressed as '_The Flash' _so of course they tell him he looks awesome too.

"Let me go get you some drinks," he walks off to the kitchen and Santana looks around, rolling her eyes when she notices Sam and Rachel have already left her to talk to Kurt _(-who's dressed asZorro_.) But then, she gets handed something in a plastic cup, Mike tells her it's beer so she nods and takes a sip and thinks it's not that bad.

She's about to go talk to Mercedes who just walked through the door with Tina when she catches Quinn out of the corner of her eye. Puck has his arm draped over her shoulder and looks drunk as fuck, they're standing near the stairs and it looks like he's trying to get her to go up.

Santana drinks her beer while sneaking glances at them, Puck's swaying all over the place and the blonde does not look impressed, she starts shrugging his arm off and turns to give him some harsh whispered words before storming off upstairs, probably just to get as far away from him as she can.

Puck looks like he has no idea what just happened and doesn't seem that bothered about Quinn storming off, so Santana chugs the rest of her drink before going to get a refill and finding Quinn.

…

She gets some approving looks on her way, and a few guys hit on her but she's pretty sure that they are just too drunk to recognise it's her and wouldn't give her a second glance if they knew.

Walking up the stairs while carrying a cup full of alcohol and in heels is actually kinda hard but she manages to sneak away from everyone.

When she reaches the top the first room she checks is Mike's parents' since it's the closest to her, she opens it hesitantly but finds it empty. The next room is Mikes' and this time she knocks and gets a mumbled '_leave me alone'_in response.

She's pretty sure it's Quinn so she opens the door slowly and quickly slips in and closing it quietly behind her.

"I told you to leave me alone, Puck," the blonde is sitting on the bed with her back facing the door.

"Um, it's not Puck," this time Quinn turns around with her brows furrowed to look at her.

Santana takes of her mask which causes Quinn's frown to disappear when she realises who's behind it.

"Oh, it's you," the blonde says with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, sorry," she puts her mask on the dresser along with her drink and carries on walking towards the bed.

"I didn't mean it like that, just didn't expect anyone to follow me," Quinn smiles as Santana sits herself next to her, before continuing "I like your costume though, you look good."

"Oh! Thanks," she blushes, "Yours is.." trailing off as she looks at the blondes outfit, not entirely sure what she's meant to be.

Quinn must catch the look on her face 'cuz she laughs and looks down at her pink dress and reaches up to fiddle with her headband, "I'm a 'Powerpuff girl,' it was Brittany's idea."  
"Do you always do what Brittany tells you?" Santana teases and has to bite her lip to stop herself from grinning at the look Quinn gives her in return.

"_No,_but she's like, my only friend here, so.." Quinn looks down and Santana hates how upset she looks.

"I, um- I saw you with Puck earlier," she scratches the back of her head, not sure if it's a safe topic.

"Yeah, I'm _so_done with him, he just kept giving me alcohol and trying to get me to go home with him," Quinn huffs as leans back to lie on the bed.

Santana grunts, "No offence, but he's a douche, even before tonight with the whole date thing."

The blonde chuckles and brightens up slightly which makes Santana smile, and moves to lay down next her tentatively, making sure not to keep some distance.

"Mm, that was the first time I've been there, you know."

Santana turns her head to stare at the girl next to her in slight surprise, "First time at the movies?"

"Yeah, first time to the one in Lima anyway," Quinn turns to meet Santana's gaze, "And I got stood up," she chuckles humorlessly.

The music is still thumping through the house and they're kinda still staring at each other until Santana clears her throat and looks up to the ceiling.

"You should definitely come again sometime.. Like when I'm there, or something.. I could go with you.." she swallows the lump in her throat, meeting Quinn's eyes briefly when the girl doesn't say anything and sees a small smile on her face.

"Maybe.." Quinn whispers.

There's someone knocking on the door which interrupts their moment, making the blonde jump and sit back up.

A rough '_Quinn, you in there?' _can be heard with some rattling of the handle, which makes her glad she locked it behind her.

Quinn quickly gets up from the bed and starts making her way to the interruption before pausing halfway, "I guess.. I'll see you around," she says over her shoulder before slipping out of the door.

"Yeah," Santana breathes out watching her go, before flopping back down on the bed with a sigh.


End file.
